


Puffed up

by powotatowo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Creampuffs, Cunnilingus, Donuts, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, baking with beel, its fun, trust me - Freeform, wenk wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: That night you learn something new about Beel. He finds it sexy whenever you're licking and sucking something.(alternatively, it's fun to bake with Beel)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Puffed up

**Author's Note:**

> Bad idea: Beel + Boston cream donut  
> But there's no donut involved and you're definitely not in Boston :)  
> (there's also cream puffs involved cuz why not?)

You once told him about this particular donut that you've been craving for a while. And he drools whenever you'd describe it to him. Once you guys are able to hunt down for a recipe and the ingredients are complete you two set out to the kitchen to make them. It's a good thing Beel has an experience in baking so you let him make the dough while you prepare the cream filling and the glaze.

Accidents can happen when you're baking. Like when you catch yourself watching Beel as he kneads the dough. Admiring the way his arms move almost got you distracted. He calls you out and points to whatever it is that you're supposed to be stirring at the moment. It's a good thing nothing burned so you carry on. 

He grabs a snack while he lets the dough rise. He watches your every move; desire stirs in him when he watches you dip your finger into the cream to have a taste. His mind wanders and imagines something entirely else that you should be licking off your finger. 

Somehow, he's hungry for something else. You. So in an attempt to control himself he leaves for a bit after telling you, of course. 

While waiting for the donuts, you had a bright idea to make something else. Cream puffs. It's not the first time you've made them so it's an easy feat. After baking the puffs, you leave it to cool. You didn't notice Beel arriving since you're busy making some whipped cream. When Beel comes back, you're licking something creamy again. You think you made some whipped cream but when you taste it you're dead wrong. 

He approaches you, obviously concerned for you. He really didn't mean to stand behind you, he just wants to make sure you're ok. 

The close proximity doesn't help. You're flustered when your back hits his chest. Cheeks burning you watch him taste the cream. You tell him how you accidentally put salt instead of sugar as you bend over to reach for the right jar. Unfortunately, you can't reach it. But he can so he reaches for it effortlessly and slides it close to you. 

You feel his weight on you momentarily. And you feel something a bit hard behind you as well. You try your best to ignore it by focusing instead on your failed whipped cream. He helps you out by getting the remaining cream from the fridge. 

He sees you struggling a bit when mixing the cream so he offers to whip it up for you. While mixing, he glances at you and you're licking something again. You smile when you made sure you're about to put sugar this time. Using a measuring cup, you slowly put spoonfuls of it as he continues whipping. You tell him to stop when it reaches the stiff peaks you're looking for. When you check the puffs, they're cooled down and ready to be filled up. 

In the meantime, he also checks the dough and tells you they're ready to be cut into pieces. The two of you switch places. While he's busy cutting up the dough into donuts, you fill up the puffs with the cream Beel just made. 

He glances at you and can't help but wish for something else to be filled at the moment. You want to taste it first but you know he'd appreciate it more if he has the first bite. So you grab one to offer it to him. 

He takes a bite of the cream puff and ends up with some cream on his face. He keeps his eyes on you as he wipes the cream off and licks it from his fingers. 

"I want to lick something else now."

You can feel his hunger as he kisses you. The cream puff lays forgotten on the counter as his hands start travelling down your back and up your ass. He growls when he cups your ass and starts grinding on you.

He leaves bites and nips on his wake as his lips make their way down on your neck.

"This is in the way," you hear him murmur as he hurriedly removes your apron and tears away your shirt.

He groans as he sucks your nipple and rolls the other between his fingers. His other hand digs into your pants and roughly squeezes it. 

Although his touch feels so good, your desire heightens up when you notice the door to the kitchen is open. If you don't keep your voice down, someone will definitely see you being fucked senseless by him

To be frank, he really doesn't mind if someone walks in on both of you. all he needs right now is to taste you, _really_ taste you. He looks up at you with hungry eyes. He hooks up one of your legs on his shoulder and starts rubbing his face in between them. Your smell intoxicates him and drives his libido up.

You whine when he teasingly rubs at your clothed center. you nudge his head away and remove your leg from his shoulder. Before he tries to put his head back you unbutton your pants and remove them along with your underwear. 

He notices you struggling with it so he helps you out and as soon as it's removed, he digs in. He moves your hips and savors your taste on his mouth. 

The wet sounds coming from you makes you flush and you push his head further in an attempt to chase your own orgasm. One hand grasps at his hair while the other tries to hold onto the kitchen counter.

Pants off, shirt torn, an orange haired demon between your thighs, it certainly feels like heaven. He eats you with the same passion he does for anything that he eats. Your sounds and your hold on his head urges him on to the point where he has to bring his hand down to stop himself from cumming in his pants. Eventually something snaps in you. Your body shakes as your intense orgasm come crashing down on you. You bite into your hand as you try to stop yourself from screaming.

He takes everything that he can get from your orgasm as he groans. He eventually hears your pleas to stop and moves his mouth away from your pussy. 

The heated look he gives you makes you weak on your knees. You almost struggle keeping yourself upright not just because of it but also because of how strong that last orgasm is. 

The two of you try to compose yourselves before going back to the donuts. And the cream puffs.

You look around and notice your shirt is a lost cause. You're about to tell him about when you see him offer his own shirt to you.

"You can wear this, in the meantime."

Your cheeks flush as you take it from him. You realize how tall he is when the edge of his shirt almost meets your knees. You find it adorable but the same passionate look from Beel says otherwise. He takes one of the aprons and wears it after discarding the jacket he's wearing. 

By some miracle, the two of you manage to cook the donuts up and prepare the filling and the glaze. But not without sneaking glances at each other. The tension in the air is palpable. 

He didn't look away from you when you catch him staring while you're filling the donuts. You squirm under his gaze and he notices that. Accidents can happen in the kitchen. Maybe, that's why you overfill a donut. And imagine something else that really needs to be filled. The donut almost bursts open and you cautiously pick it up to take a bite. He holds back his groan when his gaze lands on your fingers. Out of habit, you clean them using your tongue; making licking and sucking sounds as you go.

Did he wish it's his dick you're licking and sucking right now? Maybe. Maybe not. But he can't leave his gaze on the donut you're eating. You didn't notice him approaching. The donut is good enough to keep your focus there. You gasp when he holds your hips and pulls it close to his. He stops you from facing him. 

"Don't stop eating that donut."

You hold onto the counter for the second time as Beel grinds on you. Somehow, he already unzipped his pants, moved up his shirt and is now grinding his dick between your ass. Oh, so close to your now dripping wet pussy. You glance back and hold his gaze as you slowly eat the donut. 

When he watches your tongue lick off the filling, he pushes the tip of his dick in. You whimper and the donut almost falls from your hand. He catches it and brings it close to your lips. He puts his thumb in to scoop some of the remaining cream.

Without any hesitation, you suck his thumb. He returns the favor by slowly pushing the remaining of his length into you.

Soon, he's thrusting slowly as you continue swirling your tongue around his thumb and sucking it as well. He eventually removes it and tells you to eat the rest of the donut. And then, he changes his pace. Each time you're not taking a bite he slows down and then his thrusts go faster with each bite. Eating the donut helps in keeping your voice down and you successfully eat the rest of it. 

Your trembling body is on top of the counter. He leans close to your ear and tells you how good you are and how close he is to filling you just like the donut.

And he makes good with his promise. The moment he hits his orgasm, yours come crashing in. He keeps your body close to his as you come undone. 

His mind is filled with bliss when he feels your walls tighten up against his dick as he cums. He whispers your name like a prayer and you wonder if at that moment he's worshiping you, his cum his offering. Moments later, he slowly pulls out. His fingers go back in to keep his cum right where he wants it. His personal cream donut. 

"We have to clean up soon." You tell him.

He chuckles and turns you around to face him. He kisses you softly, it's vastly different from the kisses he littered all over your body. He runs his thumb along your bottom lip and he's tempted to stuff his dick between those lips. But that can wait. There are donuts and cream puffs to enjoy after all. 

He lets you go back to your room for a change of fresh clothes but you two end up on your bed making out. He doesn't push his fingers back to your pussy, instead he teases it from your clit down to your folds. Soon, your clothes are all over the floor. And he's lying down on your bed, hands grasping your hair and guiding your head up and down his dick. 

Somehow, you thought of a bright idea to take some of the leftover cream and, well, use it to fool around. And Beel agrees with it.

There's some cream all over his chest that you licked clean and some left on the tip of his dick. You hum appreciatively when you taste a bit of his precum with the cream. The sounds he makes urges you to try a bit more of his length. 

And you're a brave soul, so you go deeper as your hands continue pumping around the remaining length. You have to come up to catch your breath before trying again. Soon after, your head's bobbing up and down his dick in tandem with your hands. 

His hands tighten their hold on your hair, at one point he tells you to stop moving and starts to pump his dick himself. You gag as he tries to go even deeper, probably at your throat. You can tell by his hurried thrusts that he's close but then he pauses. You whine when he pulls away and moves you close to his waiting lips. He doesn't only kiss you, he sloppily kisses your face as well before going back to claim your lips once more. 

"I want to fill you up again."

Your desire for him goes off the charts. You let him pick you up and set your legs wide on his lap. He doesn't need to tell you when you start grinding on him. You angle your hips so his tip would hit your clit as you move. He slows you down and pushes the tip in you. 

"You're so good to me." And you whimper in response. 

Unlike last time, he's not in a rush. So he pushes his dick slowly, so slow it makes you impatient. You feel his nails claw in your hips whenever you try to move. In return, your nails dig into his shoulders. You moan his name as he continues pushing in and when he finally bottoms out, every inch of you is on fire. You've taken his entire length earlier in the kitchen and yet every time he slips in, it feels like the first time. And your first time with his dick is perfect. 

He begins by moving your hips slowly. You whine when his tip brushes a special spot in you. With every brush you become wetter, making it possible for him to pull out and push back in as hard as he can. Soon, lewd wet sounds fill up your room along with your moans.

You hold on for dear life; your mind focusing on how good his dick feels in you, how good it fills you up. Any sound you make drives him on and soon his thrusts become faster, his groans louder. He can tell how wet you've become and how much of your wetness has dripped down his dick and his thighs.

"Are you gonna cum yet?" He asks; desperate to feel your quacking walls around his dick, desperate to fill you up again. 

You nod and beg him to come inside you. Your thighs shake before your walls do. Your body shudders as the wave crashes down on you. He holds you close to him, as his own orgasm happens. You cheeks flush when you hear him gasping out your name. 

He tenderly caresses your cheek, asks if you're feeling alright. When you nod, he slowly lifts you up and pulls out his softening dick, his fingers scooping up the cum that comes out. He brings his fingers to your lips, offering you a taste. You're tempted to lick it all clean but he removes and licks the rest himself. Your combined taste turns him on and the urge to fill you up again rises in him. But he has other plans. There's still some cream left. 

He lies back down and tells you to sit on his face. You have an inkling idea on what he's about to do so you excitedly wiggle your ass in front of him. He adjusts his position to accommodate your body, he sometimes forgets how tall he is. You get the bowl where the leftover cream is and put some on his dick. You give kitten licks at first before sucking it. Meanwhile, Beel also did the same before digging in. Your body experiences another intense orgasm, his tongue and mouth lapping it all up. He rubs them appreciatively while licking his lips. As you wait for your orgasm to die down, your hands continue pumping on his dick. Instead of going deep, you go for his leaking tip, turning it into your lollipop. He stops petting your pussy as he enjoys the sensation of your tongue and lips around his dick. Moments later, he's guiding your head to bob up and down his shaft. He keeps your head there as he cums. You try your best to swallow all of his cum. When some of it gets past your lips, your fingers pick them and you lick them clean. 

"Yum." 

That night you learn something new about Beel. He finds it sexy whenever you're licking and sucking something. He can only hope it's his dick. Also, it's fun to bake with him. Perhaps, a cake would be fun to make next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic that originated from one of my other "bad ideas"  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more ^^


End file.
